Papercraft Bowser
Papercraft Bowser is a boss in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It is the final Papercraft boss faced in the game and is fought in Neo Bowser Castle during the second and final visit. It is piloted by Bowser and Paper Bowser and Papercraft Fire Mario must be used to fight it. Description Papercraft Bowser is a very large Papercraft of the Koopa King himself. It has very large spikes on the back and large claws pointing forward. History Papercraft Bowser is first seen after the Bowsers bring it before Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, and Toadette who are all surprised by the size of the Papercraft. The Bowsers then has Papercraft Bowser burn up all of the previous Papercrafts forcing Toadette to build Papercraft Fire Mario which engages Papercraft Bowser in battle after going through all other past Papercrafts first. Papercraft Bowser is soon defeated and the heroes press on in their journey. Battle In battle, Papercraft Bowser can perform four different attacks: *'Fire Breath': Papercraft Bowser blows fire from its mouth starting from one direction and going to another. When it's HP is low, the duration for this attack is a little longer. When it finishes using this attack, Papercraft Bowser will be stunned for a few moments due to overheat. *'Back Spikes': Papercraft Bowser turns around and attempts to skewer Papercraft Fire Mario with its spikes by backing up into it. *'Shell Toss': Papercraft Bowser hides in its shell and begins to spin around in the arena attempted to slam into Papercraft Fire Mario. When it's HP is low, Papercraft Bowser will start to spin in circles going outwards instead of just bouncing off the sides of the arena. *'Body Slam': This attack always follow the Shell Toss. Papercraft Bowser will attempt to launch itself and slam onto Papercraft Fire Mario (similar to Papercraft King Boo's attack). Strategy This is definitely the most complicated Papercraft fight in the game. For starters, Papercraft Bowser, unlike all of the other Papercrafts in the game, will still attack even when the player is charging up their meter. This means the player must be quick when filling up the meter and stop once Papercraft Bowser attacks and move out of the way of an attack with a dash if necessary. When Papercraft Bowser uses the fire breath attack, it will always start in one direction before working it's way toward Papercraft Fire Mario. Simply use the Dash attack to get out of the way if needed. Take note that Papercraft Bowser will commonly use the back spikes attack whenever the player is filling up the meter. This attack is very slow so it's easy to dash out of the way. The Shell Toss attack is a little tougher to avoid but simple once the pattern is learnt. Papercraft Bowser always uses the body slam attack when it's done with the Shell Toss so simply dash out of the way to avoid the attack and quickly body slam it back to deal damage. Another good way to damage Papercraft Bowser is to toss three fireballs into it. However, only the face or sides can be hit as the spiked shell protects it from the fireballs from the rear. The best opportunity to toss fireballs into it is after it uses the Fire Breath attack as Papercraft Bowser will be stunned due to overheat and needs time to cool down. After tossing three fireballs into it, Papercraft Bowser will be in the vulnerable state but will always turn around showing it's spiked back. Never attack the spiked back as this will only cause damage to Papercraft Fire Mario and gives Papercraft Bowser a chance to recover. When it's HP gets low, the attacks become more frantic but Papercraft Bowser leaves more chances for itself to be open a lot more. Continue attacking it and heal when necessary until it is defeated. Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Koopa Troop Category:Papercrafts